Playing With Fire
by Kai Ludwig
Summary: What if Cato trained Katniss for the Games? T - it's the Hunger Games.


Sweat poured from my forehead as Cato and I finished endurance, the last part of our daily training. It was my least favorite. Plus, the noise we made during the seven mile run always scared off the prey in the woods. There were good things about training, though. Knife-throwing, the newest skill that I had mastered, was my new favorite for hunting. Cato always teased that I couldn't bring down a deer with one shot, but now I can. Speaking of Cato...

"Tired already, Katniss?"

I glared at him.

"You're one to talk."

Cato was panting and sweating excessively. I think that was why I decided to trust Cato so much. No matter how tired he was, he would never give up for my sake. Good ol' Cato. I've always thought that if he wanted to, Cato could get away from all of this. Just run away from the Games, the Capitol, Panem in general.

"Kat," Cato spoke abruptly.

"What's wrong, Cato?"

The fact that Cato looked nervous couldn't be a good sign.

"Listen, Katniss, you have to promise me that you won't go into the Huger Games this year. I'm going in, Kat, and I know I can't kill you." The words came out in a stuttering rush. I had to stare for some time before I soaked it in.

"You can't!" I cried. "You can't just leave me here! What if you don't win? Then where would I be?"

"I'm sorry, Kat," Cato murmured. "It's not my choice. They're going to make me volunteer."

"Why don't you just not volunteer?"

"It's a tradition in our district," Cato sighed. "If I don't do it, someone will kill me. My family. Everyone, Kat. Just say you won't go."

"I won't go," I relented.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Cato smiled, relieved. "I thought you were going to say no for a minute there. Anyway, Kat, it won't matter. I'll win and come back to you. Don't worry."

"Cato..." I whispered. "You don't understand. The Games change people."

"They won't change me," he boasted. "I've been trained for this. You've been trained for this. What could happen?"

"They're killers, Cato," I hissed. "The Victors. The people they kill haunt them in their dreams. Before he started drinking, I could hear Haymitch screaming all the way from the Seam. When you win, Cato, it'll start happening to you. I can feel it. No one wins the Hunger Games."

Cato sighed. "No matter what you say, Kat, I have to go. Okay? That's just the way it is."

Mission failed. He was going. "Alright, Cato. We should probably get ready for the Reaping. You have a long way home."

He nodded, gave me one last hug, and was gone.

* * *

For once, my mother had done something useful. She'd loaned me a dress from her apothecary days that was light blue. I was the most beautiful thing that I had seen in a while. My hair was in a complicated braid atop my head. A quick nod was my thanks. She looked sad as Prim followed me out the door to attend the Reaping in the town square.

Unless someone told you, you would never guess that Prim was my sister. Her blonde hair, blue eyes, and perfect, pale skin was the very opposite of my dark hair, grey eyes, and heavily tanned complexion. While everyone loved Prim the moment they set eyes on her heavenly features, the only reason that anyone would keep me around was for my hunting and lethality (besides Cato, of course). Even our cat, Buttercup, loved Prim and kept distance between him and me. I was fine with that – he was a despicable little thing anyways.

I gave Prim a comforting hug before she went to join the other 12 year olds that were standing at the back of the square. Fear was evident in her eyes as soon as her hands left mine. First Reapings were always hard.

"Welcome, welcome," Effie Trinket, our district escort, trilled. Her annoyingly high voice made me wince painfully. "The time has come for us to select one brave young man and woman to represent District 12 in the 74th annual Hunger Games!" She sounded so giddy. Didn't she know that we were about to send 2 children to their early deaths? That's just cruel. "Let's change it up a little this year. Ladies first!"

I held my breath. _Not Prim._

"Primrose Everdeen!"

The breath was knocked out of me. Before I could look weak, I put on my mask of confidence that I had mastered over the past years. "I volunteer!" The words came out smoothly. Perfect.

"Oh, it looks like we have a volunteer this year! However, I believe that we must introduce the reaped tribute first, and then... uh..."

"Let her up," Mayor Undersee spoke softly. "It doesn't matter, anyways." I strolled up to the stage.

Effie Trinket, flustered, said, "Alright then! What a brave soul. That's the spirit! What's your name, dearie?" she asked me.

"Katniss Everdeen," I announced. My voice just screamed confidence.

"Well, I'll bet my hat that was your sister! Good job, sweetie!"

On the outside, I maintained my mask, but on the inside, I was scowling. Sweetie? Really? I spent the rest of the time mentally complaining about how Effie was making me look weak. So, naturally, I was already sitting on a couch in the Justice Buildings when I realized my mistake.

_Cato!_

**A/N: So, how did you like it? This is my first fanfic. Please review and tell me what you think!**_  
_


End file.
